warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Shattered
This takes place a LONG time after The Last Hope. The Shattered Warrior will save the clans. Allegiances ThunderClan Leader:'Willowstar-small gray she-cat '''Deputy:'Blazethorn-ginger tom with a bent ear 'Medicine Cat:'Specklehaze-creamy she-cat with small brown spots 'Warriors:'Cloudpetal-white she-cat Shrewheart-gray and white tom Ivystem-gray and white tabby she-cat Apprentice:Quailpaw Ripplestream-dark gray tom with wavy markings Owlstep-black tom with green eyes Apprentice:Lightningpaw Orchidleap-white she-cat with small black patches Rabbitstorm-gray tom Beetleflight-brown tabby tom Apprentice:Mousepaw Sunbreeze-golden-brown she-cat Rowanstripe-ginger tom with a white muzzle Apprentice:Kestrelpaw 'Apprentices:'Quailpaw-gray swirled tabby tom Lightningpaw-golden tom Mousepaw-brown and white she-cat Kestrelpaw-black she-cat 'Queens:'Maplelark-tortioseshell she-cat Mother to Ripplestream's kits;Ravenkit and Shatterkit Fallowsong-gray tabby she-cat Expecting Beetleflight's kits Sweetdapple-calico she-cat Mother to Blazethorn's kits;Wildkit, Hailkit, and Jaykit 'Kits:'Ravenkit-pitch black tom Shatterkit-white she-cat with criss-crossed black stripes Wildkit-light brown tabby tom Hailkit-gray tom Jaykit-light gray tom with white paws '''Elders:CS Prolouge Maplelark wailed in pain as the first kit struggled its way out. Spasms rippled through her body every second, and with a heave, the kit was born. Specklehaze swiftly nipped open the kitting sac and the kit let out a wail. Maplelark nudged it to her belly and it immediately began to suckle. The joy didn't last long, as the second kit was ready to be born. The pain caused Maplelark to flinch, and the other kit let out a faint mew of protest as it was shifted from its feeding spot. Maplelark let out a yowl of pain as the new kit popped out. "That's all. A tom and a she-cat"Specklehaze mewed softly. "Thank StarClan,"Maplelark replied, relieved."I don't know if I could handle another." Specklehaze nodded sympatheticly. "Ripplestream! Come see your kits!" A sturdy gray tom that had been waiting outside nodded and stepped inside. "They're beautiful."he whispered. "What should we call them?" Maplelark studied the kits. Then she spoke,"This one is as black as a Raven! How about Ravenkit?" "I love that name."Ripplestream mewed. "Look at the way the black stripes shatter the white part. Shatterkit for her?" "Sure. Her name's great. It"s very special."Maplelark replied."I have a feeling she ''will be special. Chapter 1 "Too slow Shatterkit! Hit it back!"Ravenkit yowled. I wasn't really thinking about the game.I was just staring into space. "Huh? What Ravenkit?"I asked. Ravenkit rolled his eyes. "You've been somewhere else the entire game! Do you even what to play?" I mumbled something to myself. I really did want to play, but I was thinking about something else. Earlier I had overheard Specklehaze talking to my mother. "They're special. You said it yourself."The medicine cat had said. "Well."My mother replied."They don't have to know yet. Can't it wait until they're warriors?" "No!"Specklehaze growled."The threat will not wait until they're older! You must tell them soon!" Maplelark dipped her head."Very well."She meowed reluctantly. I didn't understand what they mean't. What about Ravenkit? I turned around to see Maplelark. "I have something to tell you."My mother sighed."You're part of a prophecy." "I know."I mewed. "Have you been eavsdropping again?"Maplelark teased. I looked at her innocently. "Well, yes. I have. But what is the prophecy?" Maplelark nodded and said,"''When the raven's call echoes, and the shattered warrior rises, a looming threat could bring the clans down. The two must stop it, and the light will guide them on their warrior path. ''I stared at her, eyes wide. "What does it mean? I asked. "I don't know."Maplelark replied."But I do belive it has to do with you and Ravenkit. "I'm going to go play with him."I saw my brother looking awfully bored. "I'm ready to play!"I yowled. "You better be. And actually try this time, okay?"Ravenkit grumbled. We played until the sun went down. "Ha!"I laughed."I won!" "That was pure luck!"Ravenkit growled playfully. He jumped at me and I sprang out of the way. I was always a little bit faster. "Stand still!"Ravenkit complained. "No!"I yowled."The point is for you to try and get me, and I try to stay away from you." Suddenly, out of nowhere, Wildkit leapt over Ravenkit's head and landed on me. "Ow!"I exclaimed. "What are you doing mouse-brain?!" "You're no fun!"Wildkit complained."This place needs more excitment!" "And hedgehogs will fly!"I growled."We were in the middle of a game!" "Well it looked pretty boring."Wildkit commented. "Why not leave us be and go find your littermates. Mind your own business!"Ravenkit snapped. Wildkit mumbled angrily to himself and tottered away. Ravenkit was pretty brave. Wildkit was a whole moon and a half older than us. Though Wildkit was more of a nuisince than a threat. "He's such a flea-brain."Ravenkit muttered. I had to agree.This wasn't the first time Wildkit spoiled our fun. "Maybe he should retire now."Ravenkit joked."It would save us from patrolling with him." I blinked surprisingly at Ravenkit.I had never known him to be humorous. It was pretty funny though. We both laughed. Maplelark dropped a plump mouse at our paws. It looked very juicy. I had heard some of the warriors talking about how kind greenleaf has been. The fresh-kill pile looked like a mountain now to me. We both dug in to the mouse. "Time to go to sleep!"Maplelark called. I sighed. The sun had just gone down. Sleep was the last thing I wanted. I exchanged an annoyed glance with Ravenkit before padding into the den. We both knew Maplelark would be angry if we didn't come right away.I was sleepier than I thought. Ravenkit fell asleep in a few seconds. I peeked out at the stars and moon. They were so beautiful. "Shatterkit."Maplelark whispered softly."Go to sleep." I nodded and curled up. I thought I had woken up, but I wasn't in the nursery. I wasn't even in ThunderClan. When a starry cat walked up to me, I panicked. ''Am I dead? '' The black she-cat seemed to read my mind. "No."she whispered, half-amused."You're dreaming. I am Nightwillow, one of your warrior ancestors." "I thought you only shared dreams with Willowstar and Specklehaze. Why are you visiting me?" Instead of answering, she leaned over and touched her mouth to my ear. "''The Shattered Warrior will save the clans."she told me, then faded into sparkling air. "Shatterkit" ''I thought I heard my name. "Shatterkit!"It was louder this time. I felt a sharp pain in my side. "Ow!"I yowled. Suddenly I was in the nursery den again. "It's almost sunhigh!"Ravenkit rolled his eyes. I groaned , my head still spinning and my side still hurting. "Did you have to shove me like that?" I snapped. "I nudged you, but you wouldn't get up!" Ravenkit retorted. "Why do I need to get up!"I argued. ''More coming Soon Category:Fanfics By Racer